Un dulce Beso bajo la Lluvia
by Antonia Hibiki
Summary: Sakura ha crecido y junto con ello su amor a madurado. Sufre al no poder estar con el ser amado a pesar de que su amor, es de niños. Muy triste y el final, lo mejor! dejenme reviews! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

**__**

UN DULCE BESO BAJO LA LLUVIA

**Nota: **Este fic, que en si pretende ser uno romántico, lo hice inspirada en un frío día de lluvia... ¿por qué escribo esto? Porque me pareció importante decirlo... Ah... esa lluvia... ****

Capitulo 1 Tu Recuerdo Sigue Aquí

Y así fue... así lo recuerdo todo... aquellos momentos juntos... um, como si fuera sido ayer... antes de tu partida a Hong Kong... mi querido Syaoran...

- ¡Sakura! ... Tu... ¡Tu me gustas mucho Sakura! 

- ¿Ah?

Sí... eso fue lo que me dijiste mirándome directamente a los ojos... Oh, Syaoran... hasta ese entonces no lo entendía... no, no lo entendía... solo existía en mi corazón Yukito... y luego... al final lo entendí, solo al final me di cuenta de cuanto me gustabas; y de que te quería, no, mas bien te amaba sí, en realidad te amaba... Siempre, incondicionalmente estuviste conmigo ayudándome a cambiar las Cartas Clow por Cartas Sakura... y debo decir que en el momento en que comencé a entender este sentimiento hacia ti fue cuando...

- No te desanimes... yo te ayudaré Sakura, yo soy descendiente de Clow y puedo ayudarte a cambiar las cartas... yo confío en ti...

Ahí... ahí me di cuenta de que sentía en realidad algo por ti... tus ojos, esa tierna mirada que me diste aquel día ya tan lejano a este... gracias a ti pude cambiar las cartas Luz y Oscuridad... Pero ahora... 7 años sin verte, sin sentirte, sin abrazarte... nos han separado... deseo poder verte una vez más, y aún confío en que así será, que volverás como lo prometiste, volverás para no irte más... para poder dejar de una vez por todas de abrazar mi almohada simulando que eres tu, para dejar de llorar... si... aún lo hago ¿por que? Porque... este dolor de no tenerte en realidad me mata... me hace daño, pero para no defraudarte sigo siendo la misma Sakura, la misma Sakura de hace 7 largos años, la misma niña distraída y sonriente que siempre fui, la cual tu conociste y te enamoraste...

- ¡Sakura!

Esa es Tomoyo, mi fiel Tomoyo, que siempre ha estado junto a mí, en los momentos más difíciles... quien solo ella sabe cuando algo en realidad me ocurre, quien me aconseja, y quien me ha estado consolando estos últimos siete años...

- Sakura... iré a mi casa... cualquier cosa me llamas, recuerda que quedamos de vernos mañana en la tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo... - intento responderle con ánimo... ella solo me mira con sus claros ojos azules, entendiendo y respetando mi situación. La veo alejarse de mí, a paso lento... como si en realidad quisiera quedarse conmigo a consolarme... sabe lo que siento y por lo que paso pero no me habla de él. 

Es extraño... siempre que camino desde el Instituto hasta la casa, me quedo por horas aquí, en el "Parque Pingüino"... Aquí fue donde me consolaste después que le confesé mis sentimientos a Yukito... tu sabías que encontraría a esa persona especial que me amaría mas que a cualquier persona... lo sabías porque esa persona eras tu... Syaoran...

Aquí es dónde me quedo siempre... en estos columpios... sentada pensando en ti... es tanto mi amor que después de años aun pienso en ti, solo tu sigues teniendo mi corazón... oh mi amado Syaoran...

- ¡Hola hija! Ya te habías tardado como siempre... la cena está lista, ¿vas a comer? 

Levanto lentamente la vista y veo a mi padre... sonriente al igual que Yukito... ahora entiendo la razón por la cual me enamoré de Yukito... lo miro y le sonrío, sin pronunciar palabra alguna... el también sabe y entiendo por lo que he pasado... y tan solo me mira con nostalgia.

- Hola papá... no tengo hambre... no comeré nada... gracias de todos modos...

Solo me vuelve a sonreír y me ve subir con desgano la escalera. Llego arriba y me encierro en mi cuarto, me quedo apoyada detrás de la puerta... siento que voy a llorar pero me aguanto, pongo mis manos en mi rostro y me quito las lágrimas que se habían alcanzado a escapar de mis ojos. Me regalo a mi misma una leve sonrisa y comienzo a quitarme el uniforme. Me saco la chaqueta y ahora la blusa, quedando en ropa interior, luego me deshago de la falda negra y me quito las pantys que traigo puestas... Me observo al espejo... miro mi cuerpo y veo lo cambiado que esta... mis piernas ahora están mas largas, mis caderas son anchas, tengo una pequeña cintura... observo mi busto y me ruborizo pensando en que tu me ves así... luego veo mi cabello... tan largo como el de Tomoyo y mi madre... en realidad siempre quise tenerlo así... pero no lo llevo amarrado... no me gusta... me alejo del espejo y me pongo el pijama rosado con flores de cerezo que me bordó Tomoyo. 

Después cepillo mi cabello pasando mis dedos por entre medio, pensando que es tu mano la que entrelaza mis cabellos... me detengo, dejo el cepillo a un lado y me recuesto sobre la cama, tomo el pequeño osito gris que me regalaste y lo abrazo con fuerza... murmuro tu nombre una y otra y otra vez... sin entender que sigo torturándome a mi misma... 

- Ya... ya no aguanto mas Syaoran... 

Comienzo a llorar... no... ya no puedo detenerme...

Mis ojos son nublados por las lágrimas y sin darme cuenta no logro ver nada más... 

*********************************************************

- Sakura ya levántate hija... creo que no me escucho... Touya, ¿puedes ir a verla? 

- Claro... así le digo lo lenta que es ese Monstruo...

- Sí...

- Sakura... ¡hey! 

Sigo durmiendo... no me di cuenta de que mi hermano había entrado a mi habitación y se encontraba a mi lado... abro lentamente los ojos y me encuentro frente a mi hermano... su rostro serio... esta vez se torno tierno. Lo quedo mirando extrañada... y preocupada pues sé que se dará cuenta de mis lágrimas...

- Touya... 

- Sakura... hermana... ¿estas bien? 

- Sí. No te preocupes... hermano... - le digo sonriente, rogando por que me crea... pero como siempre, fallo... 

- Mentira. A mi no me engañas.

- Pero si estoy bien... - le contesto mirándolo a los ojos; su mirada sigue fija a la mía.

- Eso no es cierto... estuviste llorando anoche, igual que todas las noches Sakura. Te conozco, y en 7 años no he vuelto a ver la misma sonrisa que solías llevar contigo. Sonríes pero no como antes... y todo por ese maldito mocoso...

- Touya... - le llamo con los ojos brillantes... a punto de llorar le digo-es... es verdad... pero yo, créeme ya estoy bien... lo estoy... y no te preocupes por Syaoran... él...

Touya se acerca mas a mí y me abraza suavemente, me hace cariño en la cabeza y yo rompo en llanto en su pecho, como ya muchas veces ha pasado. Comienzo a llorar desesperadamente, al igual que la noche anterior. Siento como el corazón de mi hermano va acelerando mas, sé que se preocupa y que le causa una impotencia enorme no poder hacer nada mas que consolarme. Después de unos minutos me separo de él y ya más tranquila le regalo una sonrisa, como siempre lo hago. Me mira serio pero en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios para mí, me vuelve a abrazar y me susurra al oído: "Recuerda que no he matado a ese mocoso solo por ti" Se pone de pie y desde la puerta me dice:

- Apúrate monstruo que ya van a empezar las clases.

- ¡Hermano!

Le digo desde mi cama. El se va, pero dejándome un poco más tranquila y se lo agradezco mucho. Doy un suspiro y veo la hora del reloj, entro al baño y me visto lo más rápido que puedo. Arreglo mi cabello en una media cola ajustándola con una cinta rosada y bajo a tomar el desayuno.

- ¡Ya me voy papá! 

- ¡Hasta luego Sakura!

Me voy patinando como siempre... en verdad ese es uno de los hábitos que nunca he dejado de hacer. Patino los más rápido y tomo un atajo por donde siempre... dónde siempre veo los cerezos en flor. Los observo y son ellos los que me hacen sonreír de verdad. Llego al Instituto, entro a la sala y me encuentro con Tomoyo, quien me mira sonriendo y dice:

- Buenos días Sakura. ¿Cómo estas?

- Buenos días Tomoyo. Yo... bien ¿y tu?- le respondo bostezando.

- Bien... gracias... Uh... querida Sakura... - me dice sonriente, logro verla mucho más contenta que otros días...

- ¿Sí Tomoyo?

- Te ves más feliz hoy... 

- ¿Ah sí?- pregunto sonrojándome como siempre. Ella me responde con una dulce sonrisa cerrando sus ojos...

- Sakura... ¿puedo contarte algo... importante?

Me pregunta con timidez y su rostro se ilumina al verme a los ojos...

- Claro... ¿Qué es?- le pregunto al momento en que me siento en el banco.

- Pues... sucede que alguien me mando una carta... en realidad hace mucho que me manda cartas...

- ¿En serio? ¿Quién?- le pregunto mas animada, ella lo nota y olvida la timidez, se acerca a mí sonriendo y aún con las mejillas ruborizadas.

- Es...

- Buenos días alumnos, tomen asiento para comenzar la clase.

- Oh... es el profesor... Tomoyo, me cuentas en la salida, ¿bien? 

Ella asiente con la cabeza y se asienta en él puesto que esta al lado de él mío... la clase avanza y como siempre le pierdo el hilo... el maestro me reta por ser tan distraída... me apeno y leo la lección, regreso a mi asiento y veo por la ventana como las hojas de otoño caen lentamente y yo me quedo viéndolas siempre... no puedo dejar de pensar en Syaoran... y lo hago, observo el puesto vacío atrás mío y lo recuerdo más... nadie ocupa ese asiento y me hace pensar que esta reservado para ti, pues uno de estos días vendrás y te sentarás atrás mío, me miraras, me sonrieras... 

- Bien alumnos, vayan al receso, ah, y señorita Kinomoto... no sea tan distraída en mi clase por favor.

La voz del profesor me saca de mis pensamientos, lo escucho retarme y me apeno muchisimo, bajo mi cabeza y escucho las risas de unas compañeras. Tomoyo se acerca a mí y me sonríe diciendo... 

- ¿Vamos?- a lo que yo asiento con mi cabeza.

Caminamos por los pasillos del Instituto... yo mirando la ventana, mirando aquellas débiles hojas que el viento se lleva... me comienzo a deprimir aún mas... oh, son tantas las cosas que me complico mucho... 

- ¿Si tanto te complicas porque no le pides un consejo a alguien?

- ¡Yukito!- digo dando en salto hacia atrás... me asusto... me leyó la mente... ¡uy que pena! Pero la sonrisa que me había dado de nuevo se pierde, dejándome los labios en forma horizontal. Levanto mi vista que tenía perdida en el suelo, simulo sonreír como hago a todos los demás.

- Sakura, ¿cómo estas?- me dice sonriéndome, aunque en su rostro noto la preocupación que siente por mí. 

- Bien... gracias, ¿tu?... oye... ¿qué haces aquí?

- Muy bien, vine a buscar unos informes, y de paso a verte a ti y a Tomoyo - dice sonriéndole a Tomoyo y a mí. Tomoyo le sonríe de igual forma.

- Sakura, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a tomar un helado? 

Me pregunta tan gentil como siempre... no me ruborizo, ya que sé que es para hablar conmigo e intentar animarme. Pienso negarme pero veo a Tomoyo mirándome como si me pidiera que fuera con él... entiendo y le asiento con la cabeza. Sonríe y se despide de ambas.

- Te hará bien hablar con Yukito y Yue...

- Tomoyo...

- Vamos que te conozco... y mucho, ¿no? 

Me besa en la mejilla y yo le obsequio una dulce sonrisa.

- Bien... te había dicho que alguien me mandaba cartas y..

- A sí... y- digo sonriéndole- ¿Quién es?

Sus mejillas se ruborizan y media apenada me dice: 

- Es... Eriol...

- ¿¿Ah?? Espera... ¿Eriol Hiragisawa?- pregunto emocionada y asombrada a la vez... es extraño, no entiendo...

- Si Sakura... - dice sonriendo.

- ¿Pero él no se fue a Inglaterra con...

- Sí, la profesora Mitsuki.

- Pero... - me da miedo preguntar... no quiero herir a Tomoyo- no eran... ¿novios?

- Si- me dice tranquila, algo que he envidiado siempre es la paciencia y tranquilidad de Tomoyo- pero él termino con la profesora...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¿Recuerdas cuando viaje a Inglaterra con mi mamá por asuntos de trabajo?

- Si... - le contesto recordando aquella vez, si mal no recuerdo fue como hace 5 meses- ¿No me digas que lo viste ahí?

- Así es, por eso fui con mi madre allá. El hacia meses me escribía cartas, cuando yo fui, lo busque para darle la sorpresa... conversamos y- de repente su rostro se pone rojo y dice- se declaró.

- ¡Oh! ¡¡Tomoyo!! Que bien.

Le digo lanzándome a sus brazos, me abraza y luego le pregunto:

- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

- Sakura... yo se cuanto has sufrido estos años sin... Li Syaoran... pensaba que si te lo contaba te pondrías triste al recordarlo otra vez más, por eso espere el momento en que te viera tan feliz como esta mañana, ¿entiendes?

- Si- le respondo... mi corazón se acelera una vez más, como eternamente lo hará al escuchar el nombre de Syaoran.

La campana suena indicándonos que debemos volver a clase. Tomoyo me sonríe y yo lo hago también. En realidad este día me siento más feliz, pero mi felicidad nunca estará completa hasta que "tu" vengas aquí, conmigo. Las horas pasan y el día de clase se termina, muchos se sienten felices por esto pero yo... no. Camino con Tomoyo hasta la salida, al llegar allí veo a Yukito saludándome con la mano. Tomoyo aprieta la mía y me dice, casi en un susurro.

- Te hará bien hablar con Yue.

Suelta mi mano, besa mi mejilla y se va de mí lado. Me quedo sola con Yukito a unos cuantos pasos, camino hacia él y observo cada hoja de otoño que se cruza en mi camino. Cada vez que veo una hoja de estas... mas pienso en ti mi Syaoran.

- ¡Hola Sakura! ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí... - digo sin ánimo. Yukito nota mi tristeza pero sigue intentando animarme. Me comienza a conversar sobre la comida... su tema favorito, luego cambia el tema y me pregunta sobre los osos de felpa. Al decir "oso de felpa negro o plomizo" recuerdo inmediatamente el que me regalo mi Syaoran... lo recuerdo y me siento mal... me duele tanto mi corazón... 

- Sakura, yo, lo siento. 

- Yukito - me saca de mis pensamientos, en realidad no puedo seguir pensando cosas frente a él.

- Confía en mi. Te puedo leer la mente y tú lo sabes.

- Sí... Yukito... 

- ¡Mira! Ya llegamos - entra entusiasmado al lugar y me llama, pidiéndome entrar con él, lo hago e intento animarme al ver tantos helados a mí alrededor.

- Bien- dice mirando el menú- yo quiero Un Raspado De Fresa, un helado de chocolate, uno de frutilla con vainilla, otra de...

Miro nuevamente la ventana, veo a la gente pasar, y en el aire veo esas hojas de otoño que hacen palpitar mas fuerte mi corazón. Unos minutos después giro mi cabeza y veo a la mesera un tanto mareada, mientras Yukito sigue pidiéndole helados... comienzo a reírme fuertemente, en realidad la situación me causa risa, Yukito se da cuenta de esto y me mira riéndose, la mesera también se ríe con nosotros. Al rato después Yukito y yo nos encontramos comiendo helados tranquilamente... por esos instantes logré olvidar a Syaoran de mi mente, pero jamas de mi corazón.

- Lo sé. Jamás saldrá de tu corazón.

- Así es Yuki- le digo esbozando una sonrisa. 

- Gracias por tenerme esa confianza pequeña Sakura.

- No- digo girando mi cabeza de izquierda a derecha- gracias a ti por escucharme.

- ¿Sabes? En realidad amo con todo mi ser a Syaoran, es increíble que después de 7 años su recuerdo siga aquí- digo señalando mi pecho- lo amo tanto...

Digo con los ojos brillantes, cristalinos, no pude seguir hablando pues un nudo ato mi garganta...

- Sakura... - me dice triste, siente en su corazón mi dolor, y eso me causa aún mas dolor.

- Tu aparte de ser mi ama, eres mi amiga, y una persona muy importante en mi corazón Sakura. Por eso tu dolor, es mi dolor.

- Sí Yuki... sí... 

Tomo mi helado mirando a los ojos a Yukito. Lo dejo al darme cuenta que se ha derretido y ahora no se porque pero estoy llorando... siento como las lagrimas corren por mis mejillas y Yukito me mira forzando una sonrisa de preocupación. Llevo mis manos a mis ojos y me quito las lagrimas. Vuelvo a mirar a Yukito y le digo con la voz en un hilo:

- Yukito, perdóname... tu vienes a animarme y yo... y yo me pongo a llorar... lo siento... lo siento mucho...

- Sakura... yo te entiendo, no te preocupes.

- Si... Yuki... ¿nos podemos ir?

Le pido, él asiente con la cabeza. Paga los helados y salimos del lugar. 

- Sakura, quiero que vayamos al Parque Pingüino.

Elevo mis ojos hasta los de él y asiento con la cabeza, mientras que me pregunto él porque.

Caminamos a paso lento sin cruzar muchas palabras. Miro a mí alrededor y observo el suelo, lleno de hojas de otoño... llegamos al parque y cuando le pregunto porque quería venir aquí, veo en sus pies la insignia de Clow y sus alas salen de su espalda, lo cubren y después que la luz se disipa, Yue esta frente a mí. 

- Ama Sakura... 

- Yue... yo... - digo esbozando una sonrisa comprometedora. Él me mira, sus felinos ojos, que algunas ves me miraron con desprecio, me miran hoy, con ternura y cariño... al ver aquellos ojos, tan parecidos a los de mi Syaoran, tengo la gran necesidad de tirarme a sus brazos, y de llorar... y así lo hago, lloro en los brazos de Yue...

- Sakura... ¿cómo... no, ¿estás bien? 

- No, no Yue, no estoy bien... extraño mucho a Syaoran, lo deseo con todo mi corazón... quiero tenerlo aquí conmigo, ¡ahora! ya no puedo mas sin el Yue...

- Ama... 

Me abraza con fuerza... siento extrañamente en él, la esencia de mi hermano... me es tan fácil hablar con él... apoya su cabeza en mis hombros y me dice:

- ¿No crees que a él le dolería mucho verte así? ¿No crees que él sufre al igual que tu, pero sale adelante por ti? ¿Por que te ama?

Sus palabras me dicen la verdad... es cierto, él me ama, pero... aún así me duele estar sin él...

- Si... - digo en un largo suspiro- es cierto... pero yo... yo lo quiero aquí conmigo... ¿no entiendes? Estar lejos de la persona que más amas en toda tu vida... es... un dolor inmenso Yue, tu... tienes a mi hermano contigo, pero yo no, ¿me entiendes ahora?

Le veo mirarme atento, escuchando y sintiendo cada palabra que sale por mi boca, me mira atento y....

- Yo te entiendo Sakura, yo por mucho tiempo estuve sin la persona que más quería...

- Él... ¿el Mago Clow?

- Sí... cuando el dejo a Kerberos y a mí, se me vino el mundo encima, me costo mucho superarlo, pero jamas deje que Kerberos se diera cuenta, si así era, si el se enteraba lo haría sufrir mas, y yo lo quiero mucho como para causarle dolor... pero conocí a Touya...

- Yue... aunque siempre eres frío con los demás, en realidad eres dulce y gentil...

- Sakura...

- Gracias, gracias por ayudarme...

- Yukito esta muy preocupado por ti... por eso quise ayudarte, consolarte... tu... tú eres muy importante para mi Sakura.

- Oh... Yue, gracias...

Lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos que me muestran todo su calor y ternura, lo vuelvo a abrazar y lloro en su pecho, pero ahora lloro de felicidad, en verdad Tomoyo tenia la razón, hablar con ellos me ayudo...

- Prométeme que intentaras en no sufrir ama, tu dolor, siempre, y por siempre será mi dolor ¿Me lo prometes? 

- Sí... te lo prometo Yue, lo prometo... - le regalo una sonrisa, la cual él agradece con otra, me abraza con suavidad y besa mi mejilla, ante aquel hecho, no puedo evitar sonrosarme, él lo nota y sonríe, pero sonríe para mí... Nuevamente el circulo mágico aparece en sus pies, la luz se desata y al abrir mis ojos veo a Yukito junto a mí. Me sonríe y toma mi mano, dejo permanecer por él y Yue la sonrisa en mis labios, aquella sonrisa que hace tanto tiempo había abandonado mi ser.

Emprendemos la marcha juntos, hacia mi casa. Al llegar me besa la mejilla, pero no me ruborizo, ¿porque? porque mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona...

- Adiós Sakura...

- Adiós Yuki...

Se aleja, lo veo unos instantes y una voz me dice: "Te quiero Sakura, y no quiero verte mas así..." Es Yue, lo sé, sonrío y respondo en voz alta "Lo prometo..."

Entro a casa, papá no está y Touya... sí... me mira y me ve sinceramente feliz, me sonríe y me besa en la frente, sonrío y subo a mi habitación. Repito exactamente lo que hice ayer, termino de vestirme, tomo el pequeño osito, lo abrazo, dejo caer una pequeña lagrima sobre él y recuerdo las palabras de Yue..."¿No crees que a él le dolería mucho verte así? ¿No crees que sufre al igual que tu, pero sale adelante por ti? ¿Por que te ama?" ..... Esas palabras suenan por todo mi ser... es verdad... y prometí no llorar... 

- No... por ti mi amado Syaoran no llorare, seré tan fuerte como tu...

Me arropo, cierro mis ojos, manteniendo el oso apegado a mi cuerpo diciéndome a mi misma "Seré tan fuerte como tú... mi Syaoran..."

********************************************************* 

Nota Autora: ¡¡Hola!! Espero les haya gustado este primer fic que hago de Card Captor Sakura, a mí me gusto mucho. Incluso me conmoví a mi misma, pues es verdad todos los sentimientos que experimenta Sakura. Debo decir(aunque todos lo saben) que Yukito y Touya son pareja, Eriol es novio de Kaho, pero hace mejor pareja con Tomoyo. En el manga, según yo tengo entendido sigue usando el mismo uniforme. También todos (aquí en mi fic) saben sobre lo que pasa Sakura, pero no hablan mucho de esto con ella, respetan su silencio. También estoy segura que él titulo les llama la atención, pero paciencia, ya pronto sucederá el tan anhelado, "DULCE BESO BAJO LA LLUVIA" =n_n=

Y antes que se me olvide, este fic va dedicado a mi mejor amiga Daniela Aguayo. Sí, ¡¡para ti Dani!! 

¡Ah! Y por último les recuerdo que también posiblemente habrá pensamientos venidos de Hong Kong. ¿Entendieron cierto? 

Reclamos, felicitaciones, lo que sea a:

antonia.hibiki@entelchile.net

**__**

*********************************************************

****


	2. Un cerezo Sakura

**__**

UN DULCE BESO BAJO LA LLUVIA

Capitulo 2 Un Cerezo... Sakura...

Un chico de unos 17 años aproximadamente, con el cabello café oscuro y unos hermosos ojos marrones estaba profundamente dormido, soñando con aquella niña de hacia ya tanto tiempo le quitaba el sueño. Esta vez había soñado que volvía a ver a su querida, había soñado lo de todos los días, el sueño que lo perseguía cada noche sin cesar, pero los gritos de una chica de mas o menos su misma edad, de cabellos negros y grandes ojos cafés subía con fuerza las escaleras, hacia pocos minutos que se encontraba golpeando su puerta para entrar a despertarlo. 

- ¡¡Syaoran!!

- ¿Uh?- pregunto el chico mientras bostezaba y se sentaba en su cama. Escucho claramente los gritos de su prima... con desgano y una triste mirada vio la puerta, de la cual se encontraba ella:

- ¡Syaoran! ¿Hasta cuando piensas dormir? Vamos, de pie, recuerda que hoy es el festival del Instituto y estamos encargados a atender el "Café". 

"El Café" - Murmuro con mucha nostalgia mientras miraba por su ventana. Podía ver como los pétalos de cerezo flotaban en el aire, ya que el viento jugaba con ellos... un travieso pétalo entro por un orificio de su ventana que callo en la cama del. Observo detenidamente el pétalo... lo tomo y apretó en su mano, recordando a la Maestra de Cartas Clow que le robo el corazón... "Sakura"

- ¡¡UY!! ¡¡Syaoran!!- le grito efusivamente y desesperada abrió la puerta.

- Meiling... - la miro con aquellos ojos que hacia 7 años atrás habían perdido su brillo.

- ¿Quieres dejar de pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo?- le pregunto la muchacha colocándose una mano en la cintura.

El no le contesto, la miro a los ojos pero su mirada se perdió como siempre en el infinito. Meiling ya estaba acostumbrada, así que se sentó al lado de él y le tomo una mano, sacándolo suavemente de sus sueños.

- Syaoran... vamos... por un día, deja de pensar en ella... solo por hoy.

- No puedo Meiling... ella esta en mi todos los días... jamas dejare de pensar en ella... en Sakura.

Syaoran sintió como la mano de su prima temblaba al escuchar el nombre de la niña que le quito el amor de su vida, aquella niña que había enamorado a Syaoran tan solo con su dulce forma de ser. 

- Esta bien... Syaoran... pero... 

- Meiling... - le dijo levantando su barbilla hasta poner sus ojos frente a los de él. La miro a los ojos, profundamente como suele mirar él... por más que veía a aquella muchacha, que le suplicaba con la vista, de que una vez por todas olvidara a Kinomoto, no pudo complacerla, y nunca la complacerá. 

- Nunca... nunca la olvidaré... 

La chica de ojos cafés sintió que se le apretaba el corazón, al escucharlo hablar así... lo sospechaba, siempre lo sospecho pero aún sabiendo la verdad no pudo evitar el llorar.

- Lo entiendo... no te preocupes... por mí, no hay problema... te espero abajo...

- Meiling... - dijo el joven, al ver como el delgado cuerpo que estaba sentado junto a él se alejaba rápidamente de su alcoba. "Porque te hago sufrir de esta manera, ¿Meiling? ¿Porqué debes sufrir lo que sufro yo en estos momentos y en estos 7 años?" Se preguntaba para sí mismo el joven de oscuros ojos cafés. Syaoran bajo las escaleras, lentamente, triste por haber amanecido una vez más sin su niña, sin esa dulce sonrisa que lo conquisto de sobremanera. 

- Syaoran, vamos a desayunar.

- No quiero desayunar... hermana, no tengo hambre...

- Pero Syaoran, debes comer, vamos, ¡por favor!

- No, ¡NO QUIERO COMER! - grito furioso, estaba irritado como lo esta todos los días... solo una de sus 4 hermanas lo entiende...

- Syaoran...

El joven, arrepentido, hizo una reverencia frente a su hermana, mirándola con tristeza en sus ojos le contesto:

- Perdóname, por favor, lo siento mucho... no quise gritarte no fue mi intención... Fanren...

La joven mujer, le tomo una mano, lo hizo mirarla a la cara y él, con desgano levanto la cabeza. Los ojos de su hermana brillaban, se veían como un débil cristal que muy pronto se rompería. Se miraron un largo rato, hasta que el cristal sobre los ojos de Fanren se rompió. 

- Syaoran, entiende, de una buena vez, hermano, ese recuerdo te hace daño. Te conozco, y me sorprende que aun con el pasar de los años no la hayas olvidado... te hace daño... mírate, hermanito... 

- Fanren... si tanto me conoces, entonces debes saber cuanto amo a Sakura. Entiéndeme tú a mí, yo la amo, ¿entiendes? 

- Mi niño... who hai ni... te amo tanto, que tu dolor es el mío... 

Le dijo tiernamente al momento que lo abrazaba con un dulce amor que Syaoran entendió, ahora, el sufrimiento que le ocasionaba a Fanren verlo triste y alejado de todas las personas que lo quieren, alejado de su madre, de Meiling, de Wein, de sus hermanas, y...

- No te preocupes, sé que de mí no te haz alejado, no sé de que manera agradecerte el cariño y la confianza que me tienes mi Syaoran.

- Fanren- murmuro el joven abrazándola más fuerte y apoyando su cabeza en los hombros de la mujer de largos cabellos castaños iguales a los de él- creéme que muchisímo ya haz hecho con escucharme y aguantarme estos siete años...

- No haz cambiado nada mi niño, - le susurro a la oreja haciéndolo ruborizar como siempre al decirle "mi niño", ya que era su forma de llamarlo cuándo estaban solos- aunque tu cuerpo a cambiado en estos años, a pesar de que te haz convertido en un apuesto muchacho, tu corazón sigue intacto, al igual que el amor a tu Sakura...

Su corazón latió rápidamente al escuchar el nombre de su niña, de su "flor de cerezo", haciendo encender sus mejillas al rojo vivo, sacando una sonrisa de los labios de su hermana.

- Si, tu Sakura... creéme, esta chica si que se ha ganado el amor de un corazón tan soberbio como el tuyo... mi niño...

Y antes de ponerse de pie beso dulcemente a su hermano en sus mejillas, muy cerca de sus labios como suele hacerlo ella... le sonrió y entrego a Li su maleta; que se disponía irse al Instituto...

- Adiós... mi niño...

- Adiós Fanren...

Mira a su hermana una vez más antes de partir, sonriendo débilmente. Se da vuelta y empieza a caminar con lentitud, como siempre... sin darse cuenta del lo que le rodea, solo, los cerezos en flor le llaman la atención. Se agita el cabello que cae en su frente, en un ataque de enojo y emoción al ver aquellos pétalos... cada vez que les veía era inevitable que no pensara en Sakura pero cuando recordaba las cartas que le había escrito cuando pequeños, que después de tantos años no le respondió... las cartas tal vez no llegaban a su destino o ella... ella no lo quería... pero, eso era imposible... por lo menos no lo aceptaría, su corazón se negaba rotundamente. Una flor del árbol callo en sus manos y él, sin pensarlo la arrugo en su mano... el solo pensar que su Sakura no lo quería lo hacia perder el control de si mismo. Abrió su puño y vio la pequeña flor rosada echa trizas... igual que su corazón...

Respiro hondo y siguió caminando... y pensando en ella, su Sakura... ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Estará bien? ¿Habrá encontrado a alguien mas a quien amar? ¿Lo había olvidado? Ninguna sin responder... todas esas preguntas lo agobiaban, deseaba saber la respuesta... y verla. "Son 7 años separados... ¿cómo podría seguir pensando en mí? Tal vez me olvidó... pero yo no a ella... la quiero demasiado... Ahhh..." Pensó... el solo pensarlo lo hacia sufrir... ¿Qué debía hacer? Mucho tiempo deseo volver a Japón... volver a Tomoeda y ver a Kinomoto. Pero.... en verdad, él tenía miedo... no podría vivir sin ella, el solo saber que otro había ganado el hermoso corazón de la Maestra de Cartas lo hacía sufrir...

Era lo que el más temía... cuando niño era haberse confesado, lo había costado mucho pero lo había hecho... ahora, que ya eran grandes, el 2° paso sería que fuesen novios... pero no podía... sería repetir lo de hace 7 años... ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Y si ella ya no me ama? ¿Y si ya me olvido? 

Miles de preguntas eran las que lo hacían dudar... el la amo, la amaba, y la sigue amando... pero el imaginarse que ella no le correspondía... era una pesadilla... 

- Li... ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Levanto la frente, había sin darse cuenta, llegado al Instituto y enfrente de una chica de su edad, con el cabello castaño y los ojos azules... es -

- Chang... ¿Quieres hablar conmigo? ¿De qué? 

-Pues- la chica se ruboriza y baja la cabeza al suelo- es algo... importante...

El joven Li mira a su alrededor, muchos ya habían entrado a los salones. Muchas otras chicas estaban en unas esquinas, mirándolo, como siempre... el ridículo fansclub... lo tenía aburrido... sobresalía tanto en las artes marciales y en el soccer que unas chicas hicieron un club de fans para él. Era tan estúpido... casi todos los días recibía cartas de amor... al principio las leía pero ahora no, lo tenían harto.

Shansu le da la espalda y con los ojos le pide la siga... Syaoran entiende y la sigue, cabizbajo, con las manos en los bolsillos, pensando en Sakura... la chica lo había llevado a unos de los grandes y verdes patios del Instituto... Dándole la espalda y apretando los puños, la muchacha se dispuso a hablar.

- Li... yo... yo deseo... tengo... que decirte... algo- la chica sintió un calor subía a su cabeza. Li la miraba... pero con la vista perdida... con los ojos posados en el infinito... con la mente y corazón... en algún lado... 

- Li... yo... te diré algo... algo muy importante... - Shansu sintió que el corazón se le saldría por el pecho.

- Chang, si deseas en verdad decirme algo importante- Syaoran sonaba denso y cortante... como lo era con los demás- si en realidad es algo muy importante, hazlo. Y pronto por favor.

- Si... - la chica se ruborizo... tal vez le diría lo atractivo que se veía cuando actuaba así... pero mejor era confesarle sus sentimientos...

Suspiro... se sentó en una banca y agito su cabello... respiro profundamente y movió los labios...

- Li Syaoran... ¡Tu me gustas mucho!

El joven Li quedo estupefacto... ya varias veces, muchas chicas le habían dicho eso, pero, ninguna se lo había gritado a la cara, con los ojos brillosos y expectantes a recibir alguna respuesta. Tragó saliva y miro a la chica... lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, tan de pronto que aún no entendía que era lo que había escuchado, o tal vez no habría querido escucharlo una vez más de los labios de otra que no fuera su niña soñada durante 7 años.

Shansu escuchaba el latir de su corazón, era lo único que escuchaba ya que tanto ella como Li estaban sumidos en un silencio mortal que parecía que el tiempo no avanzaba y que lo hacía a propósito. La chica a pesar del silencio del joven y de que parecía no dar respuesta alguna ante tal confesión, no la hacía apartar sus ojos del rostro de Syaoran, esperando cualquier reacción, lo que sea...

- Li... 

- Chang... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tu también?

- ¿por qué? Pero... yo... solo deseo... saber una respuesta... 

- ¿Respuesta? 

- Si... solo dime algo...

- Chang... 

- Shansu por favor.

- No, tú eres Chang para mí... - cambió su tono seco, a uno dulce nunca oído por otra persona en él- pero Shansu es una de las chicas que mejor me caen... mira, yo, yo amo a otra persona... lo siento...

La chica sintió que se le rompía el corazón... lagrimas intentaron salirse de sus ojos pero no lo lograron, ella se las impidió. Sollozó y respiraba entrecortado, apretó sus puños y caminó hasta Syaoran, lo vi a los ojos y este le respondió con una débil sonrisa. Shansu lo siguió mirando hasta que no contuvo sus sentimientos y se tiró a los brazos de Syaoran.

- Yo te amo... y tu no me amas... los demás chicos mueren por mí... y las chicas por ti... y nosotros amamos a imposibles... 

- ¿Imposibles?

- Sí... al igual que esto... 

La chica se acercó al rostro de Li, suavemente con sus dedos tocó los labios de éste y mirando aquellos labios... los beso... había posado con mucha delicadeza sus labios en los de su amor "imposible". El chico de ojos castaños muy impresionado y molesto no respondió la muestra de Chang, en cambió tomo los brazos que esta tenía en su cuello y los sacó, quitándola de sus labios; empujándola de los hombros. Shansu lo miró... comenzó a llorar, en silencio... bajo los ojos al suelo... y se quedo en silencio. Li se toco los labios... estaba asombrado y... observó a la chica. 

Se acercó a ella con paso definido y se colocó frente a ella. 

- Chang... Shansu... - la chica lo miró- no debiste engañarte a ti misma... 

- ¿Engañarme?

- Sí... yo te lo dije, no te amo...

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque hace 7 años me enamoré de una niña... una niña muy linda y dulce... - cada palabra que salía de los labios de él venía del corazón... como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Ya no le importó estar junto a Shansu, no le importó nada, ella es lo que él más ama y no teme en demostrarlo. 

- ¿Pero no fue hace 7 años? 

- Si... - contestó.

- ¡¿Entonces por qué demonios la amas aún?! - pregunto alejándose de Syaoran. 

- Porque... la verdad no lo sé muy bien... sólo siento el sentimiento por ella, y nunca he sentido esto por otra persona... ella... ella es mi vida... 

- Oh... Dios... yo...

- Perdóname... - cambió su tono de voz a un sincero pero duro a la vez- yo, jamás te amaré... 

Shansu abrió los ojos... "Jamás te amaré" esas palabras daban vueltas por su cabeza... "Nunca me amarás..." Quedó absorta en sus pensamientos... ella lo amaba... pero ahora debía afrontar la verdad... por muy dura que fuera, era la verdad, dicha por los mismos labios de su príncipe azul... Aguantó las lágrimas, no sería débil, ya no más...

- ¿Puedo preguntar quién es "ella?"

Él giro hacia Shansu. La miró y mantuvo su rostro serio, tan característico en él. Suspiró y mirando el árbol de cerezos en flor frente a él, dijo:

- Kinomoto... Sakura

- ¿Sakura Kinomoto? ¿Una chica japonesa?

- Sí... 

- Ella... "Sakura"... entiendo... Ya no te daré más molestias... 

- Chang... 

- ¡Oh! Ya es muy tarde, me iré a las clases. Y te diré una última cosa, Li.

- ¿Ah?

- No me arrepiento del beso que te di... aunque buscaré a una persona que me bese con la misma intensidad que yo.

Dijo la muchacha de ojos azules como el mar, dándose una media vuelta, sonriendo con los ojos brillantes... "No entiendo, seré franca, no entiendo tu amor por esa Sakura... pero si no eres para mí, yo no seré para ti... eso si es comprensible... Li Syaoran"

Ahora, solo, con sus pensamientos en mente y alma, solo puede sentir su tristeza de siempre...

Recordó las palabras de Shansu, el dolor pero la verdad en ellas era increíble... tenía la razón... ellos amaban a imposibles... él amaba a un imposible... realmente "ella" debía de tener un novio... su belleza y ternura era irresistible... 

- Si tan solo estuviera con ella... si tan solo ella me dijera sus sentimientos por mí... pues tal vez ella, mi amada Sakura ya ha dejado... - no podía... no podía, era demasiado doloroso decirlo, y aún peor reconocerlo.

La campana de entrada a clases lo sacó de su tormento, de sus pensamientos, dejándolo con la mente en blanco y la vista en el árbol de cerezo, recordando las facciones del rostro de su pequeña Sakura... mientras miraba las flores pensó en lo incierto que resulta el destino... cuándo la conoció la despreciaba y la insultaba... pasando el tiempo la ayudó a atrapar las Cartas Clow, terminando por defenderla y sin saberlo enamorarse de ella... quién lo creería... 

- ¿Una flor?

En esos momentos un travieso viento agitó las delicadas ramas de aquel árbol, soltando de su rama una flor abierta... Syaoran sintió su corazón agitar, parecido a cuando pequeño veía a la tierna Kinomoto sonreír. Abrió su puño para atraparla y la contempló... suspiro levemente y la guardó en su bolsillo, al igual que la otra. Emprendió su camino hacia el salón... sin pensar en nada... al llegar vio a Meiling charlando con un chico, al parecer algo él le pedía a su prima...

Al llegar a su puesto coloco su maleta en él y se sentó... miro al frente, pensando... las palabras de Shansu Chang en algo tenían razón, su amor por Sakura ya era un imposible... ya son 7 años, ¿Cómo lo recordaría? Era algo ilógico y absurdo. Pero solo le quedaba la fe en su corazón de que su Sakura lo estaría esperando... 

Miró a su lado y vio a una chica, con un rostro muy tierno e infantil que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido... el chico se cruzó de hombros y la miró. 

- Jade... ¿Qué quieres?

- ¡Syaoran!! Pues, nada en especial... - contestó ella cruzando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza. 

- Sí claro - dijo irónicamente.

- ¿Cómo que sí claro? ¿Ah? Si te digo que no quiero nada es porque...

- Porque si quieres algo, ¿no? - le interrumpió.

- ¡Ah!- grito la chiquilla lanzándose a sus brazos.

- Dime... - dijo pacientemente.

- Bien... supe, alguien me contó que estuviste charlando mucho rato con Chang... ¿es verdad?

- Sí... - respondió con un dejo de tristeza.

- Por lo visto- habló separándose de él- te confesó sus sentimientos.

- Sí... - volvió a afirmar este.

- Ay Li... 

- Jade... ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?

- ¿Aún quieres que te responda eso?

Preguntó la chica de cabello corto, negro azulado. Lo miró... y recordó el día en que lo conoció...

"Syaoran caminaba con el rostro mirando el suelo. Apretaba los puños mientras pensaba en su flor de cerezo... en sus sonrisas, en sus gestos, en su dulce forma de hablar... había pasado 1 año y seguía pensando en ella. Tanto que seguía en su corazón, muy dentro de él, había reconocido abiertamente que la amaba. Y volver a Hong Kong, justo ahora que ella también le quería era terrible. Sus ojos se nublaron por la tristeza y tropezó al caminar. 

- ¡Ay! ¿Estás bien chico?

- Ten más cuidado chiquilla.

El niño levantó la vista hacia el rostro de la persona con la que había chocado. Tenía los cabellos cortos, no más debajo del cuello y unos grandes ojos aguamarina. Que contrastaban a la perfección con sus cabellos negro azulado. Miró a Syaoran y frunció el ceño, para luego transformarlo en una sonrisa y para tenderle la mano. El chico la miró con asombro y desprecio a la vez. Estuvieron un buen tiempo observándose, tiempo que parecía haber avanzado muy lento... la pequeña seguía con su mano tendida para levantar al muchacho pero no, él seguía inaccesible. La pequeña noto al instante el peculiar brillo en los ojos del joven así que, decidió no aparar su mano de la de él. Se arrodilló frente a Li y con una tierna sonrisa le preguntó:

- ¿La extraña mucho?

- ¿Qué?

- Sé lo que tiene. Y hace mal en ponerse así. 

- ¿Hacer mal? ¿Qué sabes tú? ¡Yo no te conozco! ¿Por qué me hablas así?

- Porque me das pena, y no me gusta verle así. - Contesto tranquilamente la pequeña.

- Pero... ¿quién eres? - preguntó intrigado.

- ¿Acaso importa? - dijo en tono burlón.

- ¡Sí! Exijo saber quién eres.

- Li... Jade Li. - respondió en un suspiro.

- ¿Li? ¿Eres del clan Li?

- Así es. Y tal como tu practicas magia yo igual lo hago. 

- Por eso sabes que tengo, ¿no-Li? 

- Pues no. ¿Ves los cerezos de haya afuera?

Syaoran giró la cabeza hacia fuera, vio unos bellos árboles de cerezos en flor y recordó a su pequeña... Asintió con la cabeza a Jade y esta le respondió:

- Sakura me lo ha dicho. Sakura me ha contado tu dolor. Ellos son fieles testigos de tu vida y sentimientos. ¿Sabes por qué ellos dejan que la brisa del viento bote sus pequeños pétalos? 

- No... - el chico estaba cautivado por las palabras y la sinceridad de Jade. Ella tenía la razón. Ella sabía de su dolor.

- Porque lloran por ti y ella. Lloran de dolor al verlos separados... y cada pétalo de una forma u otra llega al lugar dónde se encuentra el ser amado de cada uno de ustedes. 

Se miraron... Syaoran tomo la mano de Jade y sin pensarlo mucho le sonrió. La pequeña Li le devolvió la sonrisa y lo levantó del suelo; él chico sintió su corazón agitarse de emoción y con los ojos brillantes le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz? 

- ¿Por qué no puedes ser feliz? No lo sé, solo tu podrás saberlo con exactitud. Y cuándo lo sepas tu pregunta cambiará a: ¿Cuándo seré feliz?

Syaoran quedó con su corazón a punto de estallar... Jade sintiendo la frustración y asombro del dolor del niño aprieta un poco su mano en señal de seguridad. La pequeña empieza a caminar y Syaoran con ella...

__

- Es que... aún no he podido descifrar eso.

- Mentira. Te estás engañando.

- ¿Por qué?

- Y preguntas. Lo sabes muy bien. Sabes que la amas, que no la has podido olvidar porque tu amor por ella es único y muy especial. Sólo que tienes miedo de creer en realidad que ella ya no siente lo mismo por ti. Pero no debes temer. Yo estoy segura que ella aún te ama. 

- Lo sé...

- No, no lo sabes, solo crees saberlo. Pero debes creerlo con mas fervor. 

- Jade... gracias.

- No me las des - contestó ladeando la cabeza y sonriéndole- no hace falta.

- Sí... - asintió con una sonrisa. 

- ¡Ups! Debo ir a mi asiento. Syaoran, pon atención a la clase, ¿bien? Si no te sacarán nuevamente.

- Haré el intento...

Una mujer de ojos negros entró al salón, al instante en el que todos habían vuelto a sus asientos. Miró a la clase y comenzó a enseñar. Syaoran miró la ventana, los pétalos de cerezo se agitaban lentamente... sonrío al imaginarse a su pequeña Sakura sonriéndole, llamándole. Tomo un lápiz simulando escribir, pero en realidad dibujo a la perfección una flor de cerezo... llevaba 7 años dibujándola, ya era un experto en eso... al terminarla escribió "Sakura who ai ni". No se sonrojo como de costumbre. Puso sus brazos en la mesa y ocultó su cabeza entre ellos, imaginándose que estaba en el suave regazo de ella. Cerró sus ojos y se preguntó como estaría Sakura. ¿Habría cambiado mucho en estos 7 años? ¿Tendrá un hermoso cuerpo de una mujer de 17 años? Eso era seguro. Pero aún así se la imaginaba. 

- ¡Li! ¡Afuera del salón! ¡En castigo atenderás el puesto de café con las demás chicas!

- ¿Ah? - preguntó mirando su alrededor y encontrarse con su profesora, con los ojos fijos en él.

- Se lo dije... - suspira Jade, con los ojos cerrados y luego los abrió mirando la ventana, dónde los cerezos se agitaban, como sonriendo.

"Lo has vuelto hacer... Sakura"

Syaoran estaba fuera del salón bostezando y recordando él porque la profesora lo había sacado esta vez del salón. "Debería despejar mi mente... ah, Sakura... me distraes en todo lo que hago" 

Pasó un buen rato cuándo toco el receso y Syaoran fue a caminar y a admirar los cerezos... solo y a veces en compañía de Jade. Ella le hacía una que otra broma con respecto a Sakura. Ella a parte desde él momento que lo conoció había sentido su dolor y él, cuándo la vio como una amiga de confianza le confesó todo lo que tenía guardado en su corazón. Ella deseaba con mucha fe que él volviera a Japón, que volviera con Sakura. 

- Bien, me voy Syaoran. 

- ¿Adónde?

- A... caminar y conversar con el viento. 

- Bueno...

Jade besó la mejilla de Li y se alejó silbando una canción china.

El chico de cabellos castaños la vio alejarse y sonriendo se fue a caminar.

- ¡Syaoran! - gritó una voz muy familiar... 

- ¿Meiling? ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó él con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza al verla colgada de su cuello.

- Decirte que me tienes que venir a ayudar con el "café" y que - dijo acercándose a su oreja "Ya he entendido tu amor por Kinomoto... y ya he encontrado el verdadero amor..."

- Meiling... - dijo este asombrado y con las mejillas rojas. Meiling lo miró muy dulcemente y se alejó de él. 

- Te espero en el salón. 

- Sí... 

Syaoran sonrío y caminó lentamente hasta dónde debía ir. En él caminó iba con más ánimo y decidido a intentar ser más feliz. 

- Hola Li. 

- Hola.

- Bien Li, tu estarás adentro preparando las tazas, nosotras serviremos. Meiling te acompañará. ¡Ah! Debes ponerte este traje- la chica le entregó un traje de color plomo, muy parecido al que uso hace 7 años. Era como un verdadero traje de mozo. El traje le había recordado a Sakura... se veía muy tierna... en realidad con todo se veía hermoso.

- De acuerdo... - contesto con una pequeña sonrisa que dejo a todos intrigados en el porque de su risa. Camino hasta los vestidores, entró y se sacó su chaqueta, lentamente recordando exactamente el día del "Café escolar" en la Primaria Tomoeda. Había estado muy nervioso viendo a Sakura en ese encantador traje y sirviendo tazas de café. Y más encima soportando los comentarios de Eriol hacia Sakura, su Sakura. A veces llegaba a pensar que Hiragisawa sentía algo por su Sakura... el hecho de que Eriol siempre hablara tan bien de ella, como "Sakura es una niña muy bonita" "Sakura es muy tierna" "Sakura se ve muy linda con ese vestido" " Sakura..." 

- Hey, Li, ¿De quién hablas?

- ¿Ah? - preguntó torpemente.

- Hablabas de una tal "Sakura", ¿Quién es?

- Pues... - bajo la cabeza, su cabello caía sobre su frente, tapando su visión y sus mejillas se ponían rojas de emoción. El chico llamado Xiao; era muy amigo de Li. Lo miró y sonrío con picardía. Meiling le había contado la historia de su primo con la "Card Captor" que se había convertido en "Maestra de Cartas". Según Meiling era muy distraída y realmente... hermosa. 

- ¡Ah! Hablas de esa chica japonesa de ojos verdes... cabellos castaños... - Li comenzaba a sonrojarse aún más- mirada tierna... sonrisa divina...

de...

- ¡SI ES SAKURA! - Gritó colorado y agitando los brazos.

- Bueno... dime, - dijo Xiao con ojos de lujuria- ¿Era muy linda?

- Syaoran bajo la vista apenado "¿Qué si era linda?" , Por favor era ¡bellísima! Era una diosa, una ninfa... era verdaderamente divina- Sakura... es... la niña más hermosa que he visto en mi vida... 

- ¿La amas? - preguntó mirando a Syaoran interesado y a la vez imaginando la belleza de esta niña.

- ¿Qué si la amo? Esa palabra no basta para lo que siento por ella... ella es mi vida y deseo tanto verla... la extraño...

- Syaoran ... 

- No te preocupes amigo- Li ya se había puesto la chaqueta y los pantalones plomos. Sonrío a Xiao y salió de la habitación... sintiendo un peso menos en su corazón.

- Vaya... jamás creí escucharte hablar así Syaoran Li. Realmente tu Sakura debe ser una hermosa chica... y ahora - dijo sonriendo por su amigo- una bella mujer.

Caminó lentamente hasta la estantería de la vajilla que debía utilizar para servir. Ahora, se sentía más feliz... ¿Por qué? Su querida amiga Jade, Meiling y Xiao, su amigo de infancia lo hacía sonreír... aunque no fuera una sonrisa real... una sonrisa de las que Sakura hacía salir de sus labios... Algún día, algún día el sonreiría como hace 7 años... ese día... llegaría... y... más pronto de lo que pensaba...

- ¡Li! Ven a servir. Rápido.

El chico, saliendo de su ensimismamiento toma la bandeja en dirección a las mesas y sonrío... ¿Sonreír? Podría haber sido un suspiro mezclado con un gesto... muy, muy parecido a una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias... 

- Sí Li, gracias

- Denada... - murmuró Li, retirándose con las bandejas... 

La tarde transcurrió en la cafetería, sin muchos problemas para Syaoran... él... realmente disfrutó esa tarde junto a sus amigos... 

Cuando todo hubo terminado, arregló sus cosas y se fue sin el rostro serio como de costumbre.

" Ahora... siento... como si las cosas estuvieran mejorando en mi vida... si tan solo te tuviera a ti mi amada Sakura"

- Hey, ya vamos Syaoran - le gritó Jade haciéndole señas con la mano. Este le sonríe y caminaron juntos...

Jade notó el semblante tranquilo que llevaba el joven y sonrío... caminaron juntos como solían hacerlo, el silencio, su fiel compañero siempre que caminaban él les acompañaba... ¿Por qué? Ninguno lo sabía... para Syaoran era suficiente la compañía de la pequeña Li. 

Al caminar, el cabello de Jade se mecía con el viento... hacía un movimiento parecido al que a veces tenía la flor de cerezo de su corazón. Syaoran sonríe ante aquel descubrimiento... pensando... "Jade es un lindo nombre... un lindo nombre para una pequeña..." 

"Se percató del movimiento de mi cabello... gracias viento..." 

El chico siguió mirando el cabello de su amiga... suspiró y mirando al frente observó como los pétalos de los árboles se mecían con el viento...

- Bien Syaoran... hemos llegado a tu casa

- Sí... Jade gracias por todo... 

- No... no me las des... y una cosa Syaoran, "Nunca pierdas la esperanza... nunca" - le dijo la muchacha con los ojos brillantes de emoción... 

- ¿Jade? - preguntó con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, entendía a que se refería Jade, algo sucedería y ella sabía lo que era...

- Solo promételo... - pidió acariciando con dulzura la mejilla derecha de Li.

- Lo prometo... - en ese momento el viento sopló con un poco más de intensidad, haciendo que los débiles miembros de la corola de flor se despegaran de ella, meciéndose en el aire y pasando; rodeando al Jade y Syaoran. El momento parecía eterno pero, Jade besando lentamente el rostro del joven mago hizo que se esfumara el cálido sentimiento del momento que ninguno podría olvidar...

El instante termino y Jade, sonriendo con alegría y cariño se alejó de Li.

Syaoran la quedó mirando unos momentos, el cabello seguía meciéndose con el viento y la silueta de ella, lo hacía ver a Sakura... dando media vuelta entró a la casa, su hermana Fanren lo esperaba en el descalzo de la entrada hacia el pasillo, tenía los ojos rebosantes de felicidad y una sonrisa de alegría jamás vista por el descendiente de Clow. 

Ella le tendió una mano y él, casi inconscientemente la tomó. Caminaron por el pasillo tomados de la mano y... Fanren lo guió hasta la biblioteca de su madre... Syaoran supo inmediatamente que algo pasaba... algo realmente importante para que ella lo mandara a traer hasta su escritorio... recordó cuando ella lo llamó y habló con él, le ordenó ir a buscar las cartas Clow... nunca pensó que en Japón, por la búsqueda de las cartas se enamoraría de una chica tan dulce como la miel... antes de entrar, Fanren giró sobre sus pasos y mirando con amor fraternal a su hermano lo besó muy cerca de los labios... Syaoran sonrojado le sonrío y despidiéndose con la mirada de ella, tocó la puerta...

- Adelante - avisó la voz dulce y dominante de su madre... 

El muchacho de ojos cafés y mirada seria entró en la habitación... hacia ya mucho que no veía aquel lugar... todo estaba en la posición de siempre... levantó la vista y miró fijamente a los ojos cafés de su madre que lo miraban fijo al igual que él a ella... 

- Joven Syaoran... 

- Wein... madre... ¿Qué es lo que tienen que decirme? - pregunté sin sonreír.

Ambos se miraron cómplices y Wein le sonrió a mi madre... no entendía lo que tramaban... 

- Hijo... - me llamó... hizo una pausa y suspirando dejo escapar una sonrisa, sonrisa que dirigió hacia mí... - _quiero verte feliz... ¿Lo sabías?_

- ¿Feliz? - pregunté como despertando de un extraño sueño... ella asintió y siguió hablando...

- Si... feliz... nunca haz sido un chico expresivo pero jamás te lo he reprochado, ya que eres la viva imagen de tu padre... pero, desde que volviste de Japón, hace siete años que no te he visto sonreír lo más mínimo que sea, a como lo hacías antes... Dado esto... quiero saber con tus propias palabras cual es el motivo de tu sufrimiento... 

- Madre... - susurré asombrado por las palabras que había escuchado salir de sus labios... respiré profundo y me digné a contestar...

- En verdad... el motivo de mi dolor es una niña... es... La Maestra De Las Cartas Sakura...

- ¿Sakura Kinomoto? ¿La niña que abrió el sello de Clow y que terminó siendo la nueva dueña? - me preguntó cruzando sus manos... 

- Así es... yo la amo madre... - contesté sintiendo mis mejillas arder...

- Y... ¿La amas aunque hayan pasado 7 años ya desde la última vez que la viste?

- Sí... - afirmé... pude ver como Wein sonreía... 

- Entiendo... ella es tu única felicidad... Syaoran... hijo acércate... - me pidió tendiéndome una mano... caminé hacia ella y la tomé... ella sonriendo me dijo... - ¿Nunca haz perdido la esperanza de verla?

- Nunca... - dije con firmeza... 

- Ya que nunca haz perdido la esperanza... es momento de que sigas creyendo en ella y... la vuelvas a ver... por... siempre... - dijo apretando con firmeza y ternura mi mano... tenía los ojos brillantes y titilaban como las luces de las luciérnagas que habían en los festivales de Tomoeda... le sonreí y sentí mi corazón explotar... me lancé a los brazos de mi madre, que llorando me abrazó con igual intensidad... 

- Gracias - le susurré entre sollozos... 

Luego de un buen rato abrazados ella me soltó y con una sonrisa me dijo llorando...

- Si es lo que te hace feliz, estoy de acuerdo... 

Caminé unos pasos hacia a tras y mirándola le sonreí lo mejor que pude... realmente le sonreí con mi corazón... cerré la puerta tras de mí y me encaminé con una sonrisa en mis labios hasta mi habitación... no podía creerlo... volvería a ver a Sakura a mí Sakura... era tanta mi felicidad... por fin podría ser un ser completo... mi amada flor de cerezo... cuanto espere este momento... cuanto... cierro mis ojos... y solo puedo ver una cosa en mi mente y corazón... aquella niña... de ojos esmeralda sigue habitando mi corazón... y lo hará por siempre... "Sakura mi amor" digo en voz alta... y sin darme mucha cuenta me quedo dormido pensando en ella... mi cerezo... mi Sakura...

*** 

Notas... ¡¡¡Sí!!! ¡Por fin! lo he logrado... este cap. ha sido terminado: Lunes 1 de octubre.

Y como bien dicen, más vale tarde que nunca... bueno, aquí voy... ¡¡¡¡10000 disculpas!!!! jeje, es que como bien notaron este fic se pasa para waff y cebollón... y para lo que es se necesita muuuuucha inspiración, mucha. Tardé en terminarlo pues lo hice más largo que el primero y en verdad no sabía como llegar a las últimas escenas en las que la madre de Syaoran (Dios, quien sepa como se llama por favor me lo haga saber) le dice que puede viajar a Japón. Aviso inmediatamente que la frase "Nunca pierdas la esperanza" la tome prestada del fanfic "Destino y Esperanza" de Marissa Cervantes. Si estás molesta por esto házmelo saber y cambio la frase. Es que mientras lo escribía te recordé y esa frase me vino a la mente. En todo caso espero que te haya gustado mucho este cap. de mi fic a mí me agradó bastante y les aseguro a todos que el 3, que se llamará "Un Dulce Beso Bajo La Lluvia" será muy romántico... siempre y cuando el romanticismo llegue a mi mente. Una cosa, hasta más de la mitad, yo narré la historia. Pero luego pense que era mejor que el mismo Li describiera "él mismo" por así decirlo. Em... ¿Qué les pareció Jade Li? jeje, el nombre lo saque de la serie de Jackie Chan que están dando en el Cartoon Network... 

Y bien, reclamos, felicitaciones, ofensas, amenazas, flores, saludos y preguntas a: anto_chan16@hotmail.com 

¡Besos y flores de cerezo como dice una amiga mía!

**__**


	3. Un dulce beso bajo la Lluvia

                     **_UN DULCE BESO BAJO LA LLUVIA_**

**__**

**__**

**_**Nota:_****Este fic, que en si pretende ser uno romántico, lo hice inspirada en un frío día de lluvia... ¿por qué escribo esto?  Porque me pareció importante decirlo... Ah... esa lluvia... ****

**__**

**__**

**_Capitulo 3                         Un Dulce Beso Bajo La Lluvia_**

**__**

**__**

_- ¿Me decías Tomoyo? _

_Le pregunto mirándola sin mucha atención... ella solo sonríe un poco y observando mi cabello me repite._

_- Solo... solo pienso que te veías más tierna con tu cabello corto... como cuando niñas, ¿Recuerdas? _

_La miro frunciendo el entrecejo... siento que Tomoyo intenta decirme algo... creo que ya no soy la niña distraída que era... no, si no, no habría percibido lo que escondían sus palabras... _

_- Tomoyo-chan... ¿Tú sabes bien la razón por la cual deje mi cabello crecer? Pregunto a la vez que paso mis dedos por mis puntas. Ella me observa de pies a cabeza, viendo mis ojos que miran el infinito... como siempre. Irónico... _

_- Sakura... Es porque tu deseabas tenerlo así, parecerte a tu madre, y por... Li... ¿No?_

_Quedo en silencio... si, en parte es porque quería que cuando él volviera me viese diferente... aunque a mi no me agradara por completo el cambio... aunque así fuese, yo deseaba cambiar. Para él...  _

_Mi amiga me mira... y yo subo la mis ojos para ver los de ella, que expectantes a que conteste brillan haciéndolos ver más hermosos que nunca... Respiro profundo y le contesto... _

_- Sí... Deseaba que para cuando Syaoran volviera notara el cambio... me viera distinta... y... Dejo de hablar sintiendo mis mejillas arder...  le... gustara más a mi querido Syaoran... _

_- Sakura... Mi linda Sakura... _

_Tomoyo se me acerca y me abraza... ya muchas veces he estado alrededor de esos brazos tan cálidos, tan acogedores los cuales han sido llenados de las lágrimas que mis ojos todos estos años han derramado. Me dejo abrazar, mientras que las delicadas manos de ella acarician mi cabeza.  Me siento entre feliz y triste... me es difícil distinguir lo que siento. Mis ojos... se nublan con lo que muy pronto caerán de ellos. Tomoyo levanta mi cabeza hasta ponerla de frente a la de ella. Sus ojos se encuentran igual que los míos...  ¡Oh Tomoyo! cuanto habrás llorado por mí... No es la primera vez que llora por mí... por mí dolor, mi sufrimiento de no tener a Mi Syaoran... Nunca he querido que ella llore por mi, no, no lo quiero... no deseo verla llorar... y menos por mí... _

_- Sakura... ¿No piensas que... tal vez a él le gustaría volver a ver a la Sakura de antes? La Sakura de ojos alegres, mirada tierna, personalidad optimista, y... de cabellos cortos y ondulados? Sakura... Li se enamoró de esa Sakura... y más se enamorará de ti al ver la versión de mujer, de la Chibi-Sakura...  Me dice con los ojos como cristales, de los cuales caían las lágrimas que parecían gotas de lluvia... como la que esta afuera de esta habitación, la cual veo, a través de la ventana.   _

_- ...Tomoyo...  Susurro... mi voz se hace un hilo... y, ella, tiene la razón... me encantaría volver a tener mi cabello de antes... entonces miro el de ahora... largo, hasta mi cintura... cae con gracia y en las puntas pequeños rizos... atado en una cinta roja... El cabello que cae en mi frente es igual al que tuve de niña... lo único que cambia es el largo... vuelvo a ver a Tomoyo, que se limpia las lágrimas y sonríe... sin pensarlo me lanzo a sus brazos. La aprieto contra mí, sin el mínimo deseo de soltarla. _

_- Mi Tomoyo... mi amiga, mi hermana... por favor no llores por mí... No lo hagas... - le pido oliendo su negra cabellera..._

_- Sakura... lloro... porque él verte infeliz, él verte sufrir al no tenerlo a "él"  me hace desgraciada... yo seré feliz cuando la persona que quiero sea feliz... si no lograra alcanzar mi propia felicidad es por eso Sakura... aunque tenga a mi  madre, a Eriol, y a mis amigos, si tu, el ser más importante de mi vida no es completa, yo tampoco lo seré...  Me dice, con su vocecita tan dulce, esa voz que no ha perdido el tono angelical que se escuchaba al ella abrir sus labios. Pero ahora se escucha triste, dolorosa... y por mí... Por mí... _

_- No... por favor, sé feliz aunque yo no, hazlo por mí, no soportaría verte sufrir así como yo. No Tomoyo. Tu misma lo haz dicho, tienes a tu madre, a Eriol, amigos, tienes todo..._

_Le contesto llorando más que antes, la suelto viendo su rostro empapado y volviéndose a mojar una y otra vez  por mi, por mi maldita culpa... Solo la miro con la preocupación marcada en mi rostro... Toco su mejilla y la limpio. Me le acerco y le sonrío, besando su mejilla... ella, asombrada por mi gesto sigue llorando. Yo respiro y ya más calmada le hablo._

_- Tomoyo... gracias por quererme de esa manera... cuando niñas yo no descifré la magnitud del cariño que me tenías... nunca me imaginé que fuese así de grande y fuerte... fue después de 7 años, que me di cuenta de lo que sientes por mí... yo te quiero así mismo, con ese amor que nos tenemos... Tomoyo, yo te adoro. Pero... aún así, no derrames más lagrimas de tus hermosos ojos azules. No lo hagas, ya que más pena me da y más culpable me siento. No sabes como me gustaría ser la misma Sakura, la misma niña alegre de antes, la que no desconfiaba del mundo, la que era feliz, la que le encontraba sentido a la vida, la que quería seguir viviendo... _

_ - ¡Sakura! Grita... hacía mucho que no la veía gritar... y menos a mí... _

_Su frente esta arrugada, y su entrecejo fruncido... se ve totalmente distinta... no es la Tomoyo sonriente... no lo es... la miro y... me asusto..._

_- Tu, ¡Es imposible que vuelvas a ser la misma niñita de antes! Ya que haz crecido, y madurado... pero, Yo puedo aceptar verte triste, puedo aceptar verte molesta, incluso llorar pero lo que no aceptaré nunca es ver a Sakura Kinomoto compadecerse a sí misma. Jamás lo aceptaré, ¿Entiendes? Sabes, él echo de que llores por Li significa que SI le encuentras sentido a la vida, a TU vida. Ya que si no le amarás no llorarías, no sufrirías sin su ausencia y lo que sientes es Amor, Amor Sakura... ese es el Sentido de la Vida. El Amor. _

_Tu haz creado con el poder de tu Estrella el sentido de vida de las Cartas Sakura, haz creado la "Carta Amor"... ¿Me entiendes? _

_Estoy impresionada... no sé que decir... ella, Tomoyo Daidouji me ha dicho todo lo que yo me he negado a creer... La Verdad es la que me he negado... ese es el sentido de Mi Vida... el Amor de mi Syaoran._

_Dejo escapar una sonrisa de mis labios, cosa que Tomoyo ve y la hace sonreír a ella también. Lentamente me hacerco a su rostro y beso su mejilla. _

_- Gracias Tomoyo... gracias por hacerme ver... la realidad. _

_Ya sin arrugas en su frente, ni seria me dice..._

_- De nada... solo tenía que decírtelo, tenía que decirte lo que no querías ver... Pero no me hagas hablarte así de nuevo. ¿Ya? Me pregunta con su rostro embellecido en una radiante sonrisa. _

_- Si... respondo sonriendo._

_Dejo de verla y giro mi rostro para ver, ahora, la insistente lluvia. Me quedo viéndola... ah... me da la impresión... me da la impresión que..._

_- Sakura, ya va anochecer... Sakura... Sakura... ¡Sakura!_

_Es Tomoyo... he vuelto a caer en las redes de mis pensamientos. La lluvia me ha encantado... es mucho más especial que otras veces es..._

_- ¡Sakura! _

_- Si... ¿Tomoyo?_

_- Nada... la miro, creo que ha decidido no importunarme más con mis sentimientos... y decido seguir viendo la lluvia... que... me llama... - Es que va anochecer y no quiero que te vallas a oscuras. ¿Quieres que una de mis guardaespaldas te lleve?    _

_- Si, muchas gracias Tomoyo-chan. No deberías preocuparte tanto- le sigo sonriendo. Yue me ayudó a sonreír más seguido. Quien lo diría. Él que nunca, por nada sonreía.  Me quiere mucho... _

_ - Bien- me responde. Toma un auricular de su mesita y sin ponerle mucha atención veo como llama a sus guardaespaldas- Tomoko, Yukiko y Midori, porfavor lleven a la señorita Kinomoto hasta su casa. ¿Sí? Muchas gracias._

_Vaya, Tomoyo me ha tomado de las manos... lo hace como cuando éramos niñas y caminábamos juntas. Me guía hasta la salida. Menos mal que Tsonomi no estaba, si no, habría tenido que quedarme hasta dormir... ella quería tanto a mi mamá como Tomoyo me quiere a mí. Se lo agradezco mucho... a ambas...    _

_- Bien. Señorita Tomoyo llevaremos a su amiga hasta su casa. _

_- Muchas gracias- digo haciendo una reverencia. Las señoritas de traje negro me imitan el gesto. Miro a Tomo-chan bajo su paraguas negro  una última vez y ella, me besa la mejilla dulcemente. Me sonrojo un poco y subo al auto. _

_Ella, sigue despidiéndose de mí con su blanca mano. Arqueo un poco mi boca y el auto parte. Me apoyo en el respaldo y veo las luces pasar sobre mi rostro. Estoy cayendo demasiado... aunque Yue me ayudó, y hago todo con más entusiasmo, por dentro me estoy pudriendo... así es. Me falta amor. Amor de esa persona que tanto deseo volver a ver. Cierro mis ojos, tratando en vano en que las lágrimas no escapen de ellos. Suspiro... abro mis ojos bruscamente y  miro hacia fuera al sentir la parada del auto. Pero, no se ha detenido en mi casa. No. Estoy a las afueras de..._

_- La antigua Mansión de Clow... - digo en voz alta. Me acercó hasta las señoritas y asustada descubro que se encuentran sin sentido. Algo detuvo el coche... ¿Pero qué? No lo sé... y quiero averiguarlo. _

_Abro la puerta y salgo cautelosamente sintiendo como la lluvia que se ha tornado suave cae sobre mi._

_. Mi intriga va en aumento al ver que la reja de la mansión está abierta, invitándome a pasar. Entonces, como una ráfaga de viento siento la energía de Clow sobre mí. Automáticamente, sin detenerme a pensarlo, entro. Empujo la reja y me abro paso hasta la gran puerta de entrada. Me detengo frente a ella... empiezo a dudar... pero la energía  de Clow vuelve a estar presente en el ambiente, mezclada con la brisa de la lluvia... toco con la punta de mis dedos la puerta, tan solo alcanzo a rozarla cuando... se abre por si sola, provocando un horrible chillido. _

_Trago saliva y entro con seguridad... con algo de seguridad. Frente a mí esta el pasillo... con cuadros en las paredes a mis lados... lo recuerdo bien. Ya he estado aquí tres veces... la primera fue cuando mi hermano y Yukito estaban haciendo la película con sus compañeros... ahí no tenía idea que Eriol estaba atrás de todo lo que pasaba en Tomoeda. La segunda vez... regresé en el tiempo para conocer a Clow... y por último, después de cambiar las Card Clow a Card Sakura... Eriol nos invitó a     tomar té para explicarnos lo sucedido. He llegado hasta aquella puerta... tras la cual la energía de Clow se siente más fuerte que nunca... ah de ser él... eso creo... pero... esta energía es más poderosa a la que poseía Eriol cuando se fue a Inglaterra... Pongo mis dos manos en las dos manillas de la puerta... siento mi aliento... frío... quito una mano asustada y la paso por mi cabello suelto...  respiro tranquila y la vuelvo a poner en la manilla... "Sakura" _

_Alguien me llama... mi corazón se acelera, pensando que es él... ÉL... _

_Giro las manillas y... dejando escapar de mis labios "Shaoran..." empujo las puertas que se abren de par en par. _

_El gran sillón rojo, en el cual una vez estuve sentada, esta frente a mí. Dándome la espalda. Puedo sentir la energía de él más fuerte que nunca... Asustada saco mi llave, y la apreto en mi mano. De pronto el crepitar del fuego me saca de mi ensimismamiento... la chimenea se ha encendido, provocando que el frío se valla. Suspiro más tranquila y siento una cálida y profunda voz proveniente del sillón..._

_- ¿Ya no sientes frío, cierto Sakura?   _

_ No puedo creerlo esa voz me resulta tan familiar... pero, no recuerdo bien... es idéntica a la de Clow pero él esta muerto ¿Cómo es posible? _

_La energía a cambiado de lugar, ya no esta en el sillón y... está a mis espaldas... suelto un sollozo por lo asustada que estoy... entonces, siento una cálida mano tomando la mía. Aguanto la respiración... giro con lentitud y mis ojos se encuentran con unos de color azul... Observo los rasgos físicos de aquel hombre, tiene la piel blanca como nieve... el cabello de un oscuro color azul y usa unos lentes muy delgados... mis ojos recorren toda su cara. Él es tan familiar... Es incluso más alto que yo y debo mirarlo hacia arriba... Frunzo el ceño... _

_- Aún no logras reconocerme ¿Sakura? _

_Y me conoce. Él me conoce. Y yo también.  Cierro mis ojos y al abrirlos noto que él ya no esta a mi altura, esta arrodillado tomándome una mano y la lleva hasta su boca... y... la besa... siento mis mejillas arder ante tal gesto como hace 7 años sucedió. Vuelvo a abrir y cerrar mis ojos exclamando por fin:_

_- ¡Eriol! - Él me mira sonriendo con tanta paz como antes. Como la última vez que lo vi._

_- Mi pequeña Sakura... Cómo haz crecido- dice poniéndose de pie y sin soltarme la mano- ¿Sabes? _

_Me pregunta... yo niego con la cabeza. Sin dejar de sonreír se acerca hasta mi oreja... siento su aliento cerca de mi cuello, lo que me hace estremecer... Sus labios rozan mi oreja... diciéndome:_

_- Te haz puesto mucho más preciosa que antes Sakura... _

_Mis mejillas arden más que nunca y mis ojos se abren de la impresión. Sigue siendo tan galante que como cuando era niño. Se aleja de mí, sonriendo como... no sé... es una sonrisa pícara... cuando niña no había descubierto su sonrisa. Ahora, si... y es gracioso e incómodo.    _

_- Eriol-kun... ¿Qué haces aquí? _

_Le pregunto. El suelta mi mano y vuelve a sentarse en el sillón rojo. El fuego sigue crepitando ante nosotros, alumbrando levemente la habitación... Por instinto, me acerco a la puerta, y la cierro. Espero a que Eriol me hable... mi corazón parece salirse del pecho por la espera._

_- Sakura, acércate... no temas... No creí me tuvieras miedo... Yo no he venido a hacer de mis travesuras a Tomoeda. No te preocupes._

_Asentí con la cabeza... me acerqué y me puse ante él... No me miró, estaba concentrado en el fuego... Tenía su mentón apoyado en sus manos... en sus lentes se reflejaba las chispas rojas y amarillas... tenía la mirada... prácticamente perdida... suspiró y apartando sus azules ojos de las llamas me observó. Sonrió y yo también. Me senté a sus pies. Sentía estar con el Gran Mago Clow... Él hizo un ademán de pararse, creo, a buscarme un asiento. Le tome una mano y negué con la cabeza... sonrió un poco y volvió a sentarse... _

_- He venido a verte Sakura... a verte a ti y a Tomoyo..._

_Me dice al fin. En sus ojos vi un brillo especial al nombrar a Tomoyo, pero sus mejillas solo tomaron un leve rubor. Nada a comparación con lo mío. _

_- Tomoyo me contó lo de las cartas y lo de su viaje a Inglaterra donde formalizaste todo. Podrías haber ido con ella primero. _

_- Podría, pero no quise. Necesitaba hablar contigo, o mejor dicho tu necesitabas hablar conmigo..._

_Que sincero es.  Me apena un poco lo que me dijo... aunque en parte deseaba mucho hablar con él.  Observo el fuego y le contesto..._

_- Necesito un amor que no he podido obtener... y la vez que lo tuve frente a mí, fui lo suficientemente estúpida para no verlo. Es lo que más necesito... y ya hablé con Yue, Yukito, con mi hermano durante 7 años y con Tomoyo. Me consuelan pero no puedo vivir de su apoyo. He pensado en desaparecer de una buena vez y dejar de sufrir... _

_- Sakura... - ha puesto sus suaves dedos en mis labios... giré la cabeza para verlo; contuve la respiración y vi como me miraba, con ¿Amor?  No sé... es difícil distinguir la forma en la que me mira. Se acerca lentamente a mis labios... esta a punto de juntar los míos con los suyos... y yo no hago nada para detenerlo. Su aliento llega a mi boca, la cual destapó con sus dedos. Lo miro... con deseos de llorar otra vez más... roza mis labios y yo cierro mis ojos. Sus manos toman las mías... exhalo aire y al abrir mis ojos estoy en otro lugar... es... es un lugar ajeno a todo lo que conozco. Giro mi cabeza observando todo. Y la mano de Eriol sigue aferrada a la mía. _

_- Sakura... nunca más... vuelvas a pensar en desaparecer... porque, sinceramente, te digo, que no desaparecerás sola. Tuve que acercarme de alguna forma a tu corazón. Mediante un beso muy leve... un casi beso... en realidad... espero... me disculpes alguna vez..._

_- Eriol... - susurro  acercándome a él. Lo miro a los ojos y el pasa una mano por mi largo cabello- lo lograste, llegaste a él... y no sé si agradecerte. Yo amo a Syaoran Li..._

_- Lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido. _

_Siempre lo supo, y aún así me besó... sus ojos... tan profundos... tan intrigantes... de no amar a Syaoran, seguramente, Eriol ocuparía mi corazón. Levanto mi mano derecha, y acaricio su blanca mejilla. Cuanto cariño le tengo... _

_Oh Eriol... _

_- Sakura... Siempre... siempre quise mostrarte este lugar. Aquí... aquí pasaba mucho tiempo en mi vida anterior...         _

_- Lo recuerdo ahora... recuerdo, cuando niña haber estado aquí... bajo ese árbol._

_Digo apuntando un gran roble(*) en el centro del inmenso jardín de color verde y amarillo. Suelto la mano de Eriol y me dirijo corriendo hasta el roble. Lo recuerdo como si hubiese ocurrido ayer... él sentado al pie del árbol leyendo, Kerberos a un lado y Yue al otro... Imito a Clow como aquella vez y me siento apoyando mi espalda en el ancho tronco. Suspiro y miro a Eriol, quien me observa detenidamente. Yo también lo imito a él. Se ve tan grande... tan adulto... tan atractivo... viste el mismo traje azul con el que lo vi la última vez. Se acerca hacia mí, se sienta con cuidado a mi lado y me observa._

_- Sakura... aún no pierdes la esperanza, ¿Verdad?_

_- Nunca Eriol. De cierta forma, es lo único que me mantiene con vida, con deseos de vivir, aunque quisiera desaparecer... _

_Sus azules ojos se clavan inmediatamente en los míos. Sonrío y me apresuro a decir:_

_- Pero como me ha dicho un querido amigo, yo no desaparecería sola... por tanto no lo haré. _

_- Flor de Cerezo... significa tu nombre... _

_- Sí... - Asiento con la cabeza... bajo pesadamente la vista al suelo. Él se pone de pie... creo, no lo vi bien... _

_- Ven... _

_Me llama con su tranquila voz... en realidad no quise pararme, pero su magia me levantó del suelo y me puso enfrente de él.  Asombrada lo miré queriendo saber que quería.  Entonces, veo que eleva la mirada al cielo...  hago lo mismo y entonces, sin poder creerlo veo como caen miles de pequeños rosados pétalos de cerezo.   _

_- ¡Oh Eriol! _

_Digo atónita, llena de una maravillosa alegría mientras doy vueltas mirando como siguen cayendo esas hermosas *Sakura´s*  _

_Detengo mi danza al sentir sus profundos ojos mirarme con una paz y serenidad inmensa. Siento como mis ojos se humedecen... ¡Oh Dios estoy llorando de alegría y pena a la vez! _

_Las lágrimas empiezan a caer de mis ojos, mi visión se hace borrosa y mi rostro se arruga por mi llanto. Escondo mi faz con mis manos, sonrojada... sintiendo mis sollozos por sobre todo el lugar. "Sakura" Me llama... lo miro pero él no esta moviendo los labios "Sakura..." No... me esta hablando a mi corazón "Sakura... yo... te amo..." _

_Mis pupilas se distorsionan haciendo que abra mis ojos lo más que puedo...  Mi corazón se acelera como nunca antes lo había hecho... ¡¡Dios!!  Lo veo seguir mirándome... _

_- ¡¡Eriol!! _

_Abro mis brazos y me lanzo a su cuerpo. Lo abrazo llorando con mas ganas.  Mi llanto se transforma en grito... y llena de desesperación lo boto al suelo, estando yo sobre él.  No distingo mis pensamientos ni mis sentimientos, solo lloro con fuerza, tratando de expulsar ese sentimiento, eso que siento que no sé definir.  Entonces... mis labios vuelven a encontrarse con los de Eriol... lo miro directamente a los ojos. Dejando de llorar por un momento lo miro. Él hace lo mismo que yo, mientras que me abraza la espalda con suavidad. Mi labio inferior empieza a tiritar... Desesperada, tomo sus mejillas entre mis manos, y rozo mis labios con su suave y dulce boca... entonces, las lágrimas ahora caen sobre el rostro de él... y  comienzo a besarlo con prisa, como si algo me apurara, rápida, con pasión lo beso una y otra vez, él solo se deja hacer... le quito sus lentes y lo beso introduciendo mi lengua en su boca... saboreando cada rincón, juntando la mía con la suya... acariciando su paladar... suelto gemidos los cuales no me preocupo de callar... cuando siento la falta de aire dejo sus labios... los cuales parecían estar pegados a los míos. Aún seguí llorando, pero con más calma... su rostro, húmedo por mis lágrimas... empiezo a besar, quitando de él rastros de mi pena. _

_Sin ver sus ojos... vuelvo a acercarme a su boca... entonces lo miro... su expresión no es de confusión... no es molestia... es satisfacción... pero algo de pena... cuando pongo mis labios sobre los de él... le pregunto... susurrando... "¿Por qué Eriol? ¿Por qué?"_

_Mi pecho se aprieta... una gran presión ejerce el dolor en él... mi cabeza da vueltas y cierro los ojos llorando... "...Porque siempre ha sido así. Porque nunca expresaste esto. Porque así debía ser" Me contesta susurrando con una voz tan cálida..... _

_Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras él con cariño acaricia mi cabello, oliéndolo y hablándome. "¿Así debía ser? Yo acaso... ¿También te amo?" _

_"No... tu estas confundiendo el amor con el cariño, con la amistad..."_

_"¿Y tú? ¿De verdad me amas? Pregunto con timidez... "Sí... pero no como a Tomoyo" No sé porque, pero al escuchar esas palabras siento como algo dentro de mí se rompe... "Entonces /Digo mirándolo a los ojos, cerca de él... tan cerca que nuestra respiración se mezcla/ ¿Por qué nos besamos?"_

_"Porque ambos estamos confundidos" Vuelvo a sentir confusión... entonces, intento analizar mis sentimientos... Estoy enamorada de Syaoran... pero siento algo muy fuerte por Eriol. Algo, que no es amor. Él siente lo mismo... Nos besamos...  _

_"¿Eriol?" Digo con mi voz calmada... recuperando mi tono infantil y dulce. "¿Sí Sakura?" Sin sonrojarme pregunto "¿Siempre vas a estar conmigo, cierto? ¿Prometes no dejarme?"_

_Se queda mirándome... contemplándome... admirándome... estudiándome...    Ante mi asombro toma mis mejillas entre una de sus manos, se acerca a mis labios... entonces, me sonrojo, siento arder por la calidez de su respiración y manera de ser... su labio superior roza mi labio inferior, haciéndome gemir de ¿Alegría? De éxtasis... de cariño... Me besa tan tiernamente, que siento desvanecer... pequeños besos en los cuales me da a entender que lo hará.  Me va acompañar... nunca me dejará sola. Sin que yo quiera... su boca deja de ocupar la mía... y yo aún sonrojada, y mis ojos cerrados lo siento hablar..._

_"Lo prometo" _

_Dejo escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad y siento como se pone de pie... y yo... sin querer pararme...  entonces me carga en sus brazos... se siente tan bien, es tan reconfortante... yo solo doy un último suspiro, con mis ojos entrecerrados, admirando una última vez aquel lugar, en el cual pasaron cosas... que yo no olvidaría jamás en mi existencia._

_Cerré definitivamente mis ojos, sintiendo una agradable brisa rodeándonos. _

_- Haz despertado- escucho decir a Eriol... Es cierto, he despertado pero... ¿Dónde me encuentro? Aún estoy en su casa... y en su..._

_- Tranquila- me dice con su dulce voz- hemos vuelto hace un rato y caíste en un largo sopor. Ya es tarde... mañana podrás volver a tu casa. Yo estaré contigo. _

_- Eriol... - sonrío y cerrando mis ojos dejo libres las lágrimas que se encontraban presas dentro de mi ser. Siento sus suaves labios rozando tiernamente mi frente. Él estaba sentado a mi lado, resguardando mi sueño... ¡Oh como lo quiero!  Le debo tanto a él... a mi familia... a mis amigos..._

_- Syaoran- susurro sintiendo la mano de Eriol tomar la mía. _

_- Sakura... "Como quisiera estar siempre a tu lado..."_

_¿Quién?... ¿Quién me está besando? Eriol... él me quiere despertar a besos... _

_- Eriol... ya no... no lo hagas... - pido abriendo mis ojos y observando su tez blanca como la nieve, frente a mí. Sus profundos ojos del color del océano me dicen más de lo que sus palabras pudieran transmitir. "¿Quieres ser feliz?" Me pregunta telepáticamente. Parpadeo como toda respuesta. "Lo serás, si lo ansías de verdad"  _

_Tomo asiento en la cama en la que me encuentro... Suspiro y sin dejar de mirar sus bellos ojos..._

_- Gracias por todo Eriol... _

_- Gracias a ti... Sakura..._

_Nos ponemos de pie al mismo tiempo, y me guía hasta la salida de su mansión.  Ya en la puerta, volvemos a mirarnos, tal vez, sin saber que decir.  Lo veo acercarse a mí por última vez y por instinto, no me muevo. Sus labios se aproximan a los míos y como acto reflejo lo beso... por... ¿última vez acaso?  Nuestra amistad ha llegado a ser tan grande que cada beso me consuela. Sin abrazarnos nuestro beso sigue su curso, hasta terminar. Separo nuestros labios y dando una sonrisa a Eriol, me voy de allí.  _

_No miro atrás, temo ser débil y quedarme con él para siempre, así, tal vez encontrarle un sentido a mi dolor y existencia. _

_Comienzo a correr lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permiten, no sé dónde voy ni quiero ir. Simplemente corro con gran esfuerzo... mi cabeza dando vueltas, pensando en mi Syaoran, en verlo, en tenerlo junto a mí... _

_Los latidos de mi corazón comienzan a latir más rápido de lo que yo voy corriendo. El fuerte palpitar de mi ser sube a mi cabeza, hasta llegar a un extraño momento en que lo siento en mi boca. ¿Qué sucede conmigo? No puedo responder aquella pregunta. Mi cuerpo no se me detiene en su  veloz andar. Corro frenéticamente, algo me dice "No te detengas ¡No lo hagas!" Acato aquellas palabras que más que una orden, me parecen una petición. Una gota cae sobre mi nariz, dándome a entender que no correré sola. Y así es. Una estruendosa lluvia se desata sobre mí, cayendo con tanta rabia y fortaleza que me hace temer de su origen. Mis piernas dejan de responderme, ya no puedo correr más. Caigo al suelo y mis cabellos tapan mis ojos... los cuales guiados por mi débil corazón lloran por mi dolor. _

_- ¡¡¡POR QUÉ!!!_

_Alterada apreté mis puños, extasiada de rabia y ofuscación ¡Ya no puedo más! Azoté mis manos, con las palmas abiertas, al suelo. Dejando escapar después de 7 años la ira, la rabia, la pena, el sufrimiento con el que viví y sigo viviendo. _

_- ¡¡No puedo más!! – digo entre dientes, apretando mis labios... bañada de lágrimas con sabor a sal en mi rostro y empapada por la lluvia. _

_Miro el suelo... las gotas cayendo y formando ondas a su alrededor... muerdo mi labio y suspiro seguidamente. ¿Acaso realmente él volverá?_

_..._

_Si no hubiera estado tan ensimismada en mi dolor, podría haberme dado cuenta del par de zapatos que frente a mí, se habían detenido. Habría podido ver que eran cafés, de hombre y que sostenían a un ser que yo tanto anhelaba. _

_- ¿Sakura?_

_ Aquella voz, de un tono varonil y a la vez perturbado, se cernía sobre mi cabeza. Aquel timbre grave no fue reconocible... _

_Levanté mis verdes ojos, para ver a quien yo jamás pensé estaría frente a mi nuevamente. Su cabello mojado, caía sobre su frente, pegándose a su rostro... su piel blanca... sus  labios  pequeños... era... era... era... "él..." Mis ojos vieron los suyos y los suyos vieron los míos. Una puntada de alegría se clavó en mi corazón. Mi mente se detuvo, mi corazón latió como nunca y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Él me miraba con una media sonrisa, arqueando sus cejas y sin moverse. Tanto él como yo éramos incapaces de reaccionar. _

_- ¿Syaoran?_

_Sin embargo, fui capaz de despegar mis secos labios para pronunciar el nombre del único hombre al que toda mi vida había amado. Su sonrisa, que corta había sido, se acentúo demostrando sus blanquecinos dientes. Sus ojos marrones oscuros, brillaron como tales estrellas en el firmamento a media noche. Una cristalina lágrima resbaló de su mejilla al tiempo que mi corazón dio un vuelco tremendo ante aquella reacción que mi pequeño lobo me había demostrado._

_Antes que yo respondiera de cualquier forma posible, impulsivamente él se lanzó sobre mí, abrazándome con tal amor, tal desesperación que fruncí el ceño, suspire con dificultad y cerré mis ojos, llorando desconsoladamente como tantas veces ya había hecho. Estaba sentada, con su cuerpo apretado al mío, una de sus piernas entre las mías y sus brazos tocando mi espalda sin deseo alguno de soltarla. Lo sentía aferrarse a mí, como si la vida se le fuera en ello... Yo, de igual manera, le respondía mis sentimientos. Sollozaba... al igual que yo lo hacía... No sé cuanto tiempo permanecimos así, disfrutando por primera vez del cuerpo del otro. No sé hasta cuando la lluvia dejó de caer sobre nosotros. En aquellos instantes... perdí la noción del tiempo y de mi vida._

_Separó su cabeza, del arco de mi cuello para mirarme dulcemente, llorando y cerrando los ojos junto con acercarse a mis labios sonrosados... No cabía en mi la felicidad ni el asombro al verlo en aquella demostración de amor. Abrí mi boca dándole paso a la suya sobre la mía. Jamás podré describir la sensación que invadió mi ser, al sentir su boca besando mis labios, al percibir su lengua en mi boca, juntándose con la mía. Probando por primera vez la saliva del otro, en un simple acto de amor. Un acto que marcaría mi existencia por toda la eternidad. _

_Su respiración tanto como la mía se volvieron agitadas, ninguno de los dos discernió el tiempo que mantuvimos nuestras bocas unidas y que debíamos respirar. Si no hubiese sido por que necesitamos inhalar aire para nuestros pulmones, yo habría mantenido mis labios pegados a los de él. Ambos respiramos y recobramos el sentido de nuestro cuerpo ya que se había ido, embriagado de nuestro amor. Syaoran me miró directamente a los ojos. Me sentía extasiada de su mirada. Deseé que siempre me mirase así. _

_Tomó mis manos entre las suyas, tan cálidas a pesar de estar mojadas por la incesante lluvia que aun nos acompañaba como único testigo de nuestro encuentro. No me permitía dejar de mirarlo, ¡Sólo Dios sabe cuanto lo añoré! ¡Solo él sabe que sufrí hasta este momento! Sí, mi dolor, aquel sufrimiento que me tenía calada el alma, estaba desapareciendo, se iba y yo sentía un alboroto y gozo en mi corazón que nunca había sentido. Esto... esto es amor... pero, no el amor del cual viví angustiada y ahogada desde que él se fue. Desde que él volvió a su tierra, y yo, cual lenta niña, comprendí que él había formado parte de mí desde antes que llegara a Japón. Pero todo ha cambiado, él, Mi Syaoran, estaba tomando mis manos, agachado frente a mí, llorando en silencio y dejando revelar una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Qué decirte Syaoran? ¿Cómo es que no hay palabras que logren transmitir y expresar esto que siento? ¡Cuánto tiempo esperé tu regreso para no llegar a decir nada! Cerré mis ojos, agaché la cabeza, y daba la clara impresión de no creer y ver en su presencia frente a mi cuerpo. A mis ojos... a mi ser. El dolor se va de a poco... me cuesta confiar en que el dolor se va... me acompañó durante siete años y más diría yo... y ahora, ¿Viviré sin él? ¿Syaoran estará conmigo para siempre? Una lágrima solitaria se mezclo con la lluvia en aquella tarde... cesantes truenos tronaban sobre nuestras cabezas. Cada trueno, lo recibía como un mensaje extraño... "Dile lo que sientes" Me pareció que si me hablaban y yo, levanté la vista, decidida a obedecer a "Los truenos" y a mí corazón. _

_- Syaoran..._

_- Sakura... yo... _

_Él quería expresarse primero. Vi sus ojos brillando, más hermosos que las estrellas a las cuales lloré pensando en él. Sus mejillas tomaron un curioso tono rosado el cual me trajo de vuelta a aquellos días en los que él no hallaba como decirme lo que sentía y yo... sin enterarme jamás. Solté una de mis manos para ponerlas en sus labios._

_ Sonreí. _

_Él sonrió._

_Me estremecí cuando sentí sus labios besando mis dedos... suspiré, por fin, por fin diría lo que nunca pude decirle a él._

_- No... tu ya me haz dicho lo que sientes, años atrás... ahora, en este momento, es hora de que... – mi corazón se apretó, la lluvia cayó débilmente... no entendí aquella reacción de la naturaleza. Simplemente, su fuerza era menor a la anterior- te diga mi respuesta... mis..._

_- mi rostro ardió, presa de la pena- sentimientos. _

_No caía duda de que seguíamos siendo los niños de antes. Él asintió, lo sentí muy seguro y decidido. Siempre fue tan valiente... tan fácil de amar..._

_Asentí, dándome valor, más, del que creía ya sentir.     _

_Cerré mis ojos, y junto con un suspiro me puse de pie, y como aun estabamos tomados de manos, él también se irguió. No me había percatado de lo alto que estaba... de lo varonil que se veía y el infinito amor que expresaban sus ojos ¡Cómo no pude ver aquello años atrás! _

_Sentí su cuerpo acercarse a mí. Tan cerca... tan cerca... que su respiración llegaba a mi rostro. _

_La lluvia seguía cayendo débil. Parecía... esperar... y al mismo tiempo, sus gotas finísimas acariciaban mi ser. Suspiré una y otra vez. Yo aun tenía mis ojos cerrados. _

_- Li Syaoran... _

_Lo sentí volver a asentir. Abrí mis ojos y, dibujando una sonrisa de alegría y júbilo pura..._

_- Yo te amo. Hoy y siempre..._

_Y como jamás se había visto en Tomoeda, la lluvia se dejó caer estrepitosamente a la tierra. A nuestro alrededor... Levantó incluso un extraño polvo que se convertía en vapor. Miré sus ojos. Miré como sonreía... miré sus labios arquearse en una sonrisa tan hermosa que nunca volví a ver tal sonrisa en otra persona. Sentí que ya nada podía derribarme, ya nada podría destruirme._

_ Ya no. _

_Antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, sentí unos fuertes brazos abrazando mi espalda apegando su cuerpo mojado al mío. Sus manos acariciaban torpe y dulcemente mis largos cabellos junto con mis mejillas. Acerqué mi cara ante sus manos, deseando que siempre me tocara así. _

_Pero él, lloraba._

_Syaoran lloraba. _

_Verlo así, en tal éxtasis, me provocó la misma alegría quebradiza, la cual me hizo llorar junto a él. Ambos, uno junto a otro, llorábamos por amor. Por el amor que nos teníamos y nos hizo sufrir por demasiado tiempo. _

_- Te amo_

_Volví a repetir, mirando sus ojos. Él asintió y acercándome a su cara comenzó a besar mis labios, mi nariz, mi frente... mis ojos... sus labios ardían... _

_Rápidamente me abrazó, como si pensara que yo escaparía de su lado. Sentí que todo me daba vueltas cuando me susurró al oído..._

_- Yo te amo Sakura... te amo te amo y nunca más... volveremos a separarnos. Ni siquiera decir "te amo" me permite expresar lo que siento por ti. Nunca sentí esta felicidad, que hoy, después de siete años tu me brindaste al contestar lo que tiempo atrás... no pudiste.  _

_Siempre seré tuyo, siempre. Mi corazón late de esta salvaje manera por ti. Mis ojos brillan por ti...** Yo... vivo por ti.**_

_Cerré mis ojos y sonreí. _

_Ahora... ahora ¡Soy feliz! _

_Se alejó para mirarme, sonreír y yo susurré "Tuya soy Syaoran..." Lo oí decir "Mi Sakura... mi cerezo" y mi mente quedó en blanco. _

_Mis ojos vieron la oscuridad y mis manos buscaron la nuca de mi amado, para abrazarme de ella cuando el acercó dulce y tierna su boca que ardía estaba al caer en la mía, y besarme con una pasión y deseo, tal cual, como yo lo besaba. Sus labios me besaban con amor, cariño... era dulce sentir su lengua junto a la mía... su boca buscando la mía._

_ La intensidad no aumentaba, no bajaba, se mantenía dado que, aquel beso... aquella unión de nuestros labios... selló para siempre y por siempre, nuestra unión. _

_Él y yo sabía, que jamás volveríamos a estar solos._

_La soledad nos dejaría para ahora, compartir nuestro amor sin ella. _

_No hubo más palabras que decir. No había más que decir. _

_Cuando el corazón habla, no necesita comunicarse con letras, escritos palabras. _

_Un lenguaje superior a todo, un lenguaje ininteligible era el que Syaoran y yo ocupábamos. _

_Aquella tarde, en la que el amor volvió a mi  corazón, y la soledad lo abandonó, pude gozar del placer de la felicidad. De mi felicidad. De nuestra felicidad. _

_Me perdí. Deseché mis sentidos, ya nada era igual para mí. Sólo sabía, sólo sabía que él me besaba, que él me amaba y que nunca me dejaría. Sólo sabía que ahora estaba siendo feliz. Que ahora, mi corazón descansaría de su pena, de su dolor. Que ya jamás sufriría la ausencia de no tenerlo. _

_El beso continuó, no sé cuanto, pero, fue el beso que dejó no una marca, no una huella, más bien, una señal de que mi vida, inmediatamente sería distinta. _

_Ahora ya, podría ser feliz. Acompañada del único hombre al que he amado durante mi vida. ¿Qué más podría pedir? Amor eterno._

_Pero lo tendré. En realidad... ya lo tengo. _

_Un dulce beso bajo la lluvia... sí... así es como recordaré este momento. _

_La Lluvia... que caía lenta y suave... dándonos complicidad, nos acompañó cuando, separamos nuestros labios y dándonos una recíproca mirada, caminamos... sin rumbo, sin ideas o sentidos, era más allá, de lo que se puede pensar._

****

**_*Fin*_**__

Martes 10 de Diciembre, año 2002, 

23:40 pm.

SII!! Después de casi más de un año, he podido terminar este fanfiction que ten metido tenía a algunas personas. Estoy muy agradecida de la "insistencia" en los mails recibidos por mucha gente, pidiendo este, 3 cap. que ahora entrego. Me costó mucho terminarlo, el amor, no es el sentimiento que yo tuve presente al escribirlo ni ahora, al terminarlo. Pero, me gustó mucho la historia. No sé si el final estuvo bueno .___. creo que no =P pero aún así, lo consideré... ¿Pasable? XDD 

Ahhh... que fic más deprimente... @.@ si era tan triste no me explico el encanto. Pero bueno, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito XD.

Y pues... que kawaii es Eriol, ne?? __ pido que no me quieran matar por la forma en que interactuó con Sakura, vale?? jejeje ^_^U Tal vez no debí meterlo así en esta parte pero... era para levantar pasiones!! T.T Sakurita estaba sola y pues, alguien debía guiarla!! =D además, cuando escribía me puse a leer fics S&E y ahí tienen el porqué. Estoy felizz!! y cansada u_u por fin "me deshago" de este fic!! n___n  y no esperen el punto de vista de Syaoran! ¬¬ ñooo! . 

Bueno y... dedicado a TODOS los que se tomaron la molestia de enviarme mails. Pido disculpas por no haberlos contestado todos!! o gomen!!! pero no tengan duda de que los leía, vale? n_n

Tb dedicado a dos personitas en especial: Meiko =D mi querida amiga que escribe "Secuela de un Amor" y que me apoyó en terminarlo. Besitos mi idola de escritora! XDD

Y a mi Kaoru-chan!!!

Domo arigato por leerlo!!! ;__; de veritas!! para mi es muuuuuuy importanto que TU lo leas. Gracias por aguantarme.

Y pues para comentarios haganlo a:

anto_chan16@hotmail.com   o  konekoann@yahoo.com

Y si quieren enterarse de la vida monotona de esta chica XDD vayan a:

http://loveme.fateback.com  à Always

Mi diario personal !!

Muchas gracias, a ti, lector, por haber llegado hasta el final de esta historia.

**_Antonia Hibiki_**__


End file.
